


Written In The Stars - A Philinda AU

by MelindaTheCavalryMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaTheCavalryMay/pseuds/MelindaTheCavalryMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was watching Robert Downey Jr. starrer 'Only You' while working on my nanowrimo fic, and couldn't help but write a one shot of Philinda set up in this storyline. </p><p>Phil finds his notions about love at first sight challenged when he meets Melinda May, will he be able to get her before she becomes someone else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written In The Stars - A Philinda AU

**Author's Note:**

> Characters might seem a bit OOC.

He had loved her, since as long as he can remember. If someone asked him when he realised he had fallen for her, he couldn’t give a definitive answer because he himself had no idea. It just happened, though he had a faint idea when.

He was a romantic at heart, no doubt, he always believed that there was someone out there who was ‘the one’ for him, someone who was meant to in his life,his mom used to say that your soul mate's name was written in the stars, waiting to be found by you. He believed in everything about love except in love at first sight. He felt it wasn’t possible to fall for someone the very first time you saw them, that no one could drive you that crazy the first time you see them that you would say “She’s the one for me”, he had believed that love was something that happened gradually, you would meet, begin dating and then you would realise what you have is special enough to be called as love, that with time you would find out who was ‘the one’ for you.  
This was exactly the notion Philip Coulson had about love until the day he met her. The moment he bumped into her in a hurry at the academy library, resulting in the books they had been carrying falling on the floor. She bent down to lift them up as did he, and that’s when he saw her. Her eyes caught his sight, and he realised those were definitely the most beautiful set of eyes he had ever seen.So beautiful that he could spend hours just looking into them. She was in a hurry and was cursing under her breath but he couldn’t help but smile at that, because even while being angry, she seemed like an angel. 

“Can’t you see where you’re walking ?” She asked angrily, relaxing her sprained hand’s fingers, hissing in pain.Seems that’s the hand he bumped into.  
He knew he had to say something, apologise maybe, but he couldn’t and it was definitely not because he didn’t want to, it was because he realised he seemed to have lost his voice. He couldn’t try and speak out and let himself be embarrassed, because suddenly the first opinion she would have about him, became the most important thing to him. 

She rolled her eyes on realising he wasn’t going to answer. “Jerk” she mumbled and began to walk past him.  
‘Damn! I’m screwing this up’ he thought and “I’m sorry” he quickly shouted out to her. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at him with a smirk. She was still holding the books with one hand and was waiting for him to continue, this was his make or break moment.  
He walked up to her and said “I’m really sorry, didn’t realise where I was going, hope you didn’t hurt yourself”  
Showing off her already sprained arm which was bandaged she said “Can’t get worse than this right ?”  
“Yeah” he said. He was blushing. Damn he was making a fool out of himself. “Let me carry those books for you, that’s the least I can do” He added  
“You seemed to be in a hurry, don’t you have somewhere to be ?” She asked raising an eyebrow. Wow she is beautiful he thought. He better control himself or else he might end up saying that to her.  
“That’s ok, the kids can wait” he said taking the book she had. 

They walked up to the gym where she was supposed to train a bunch of new agents in hand to hand combat.  
“So here’s my destination. Thanks” she said taking those books from him.  
“Didn’t know you were a student here” Phil said.  
“Oh No! I’m not, I just shifted here from the New York branch, I’m replacing John Bishop as the combat trainer” she said. 

Wow, she was a combat trainer ? This really surprised him. She seemed so small, delicate and to think she’d be someone who’d go into the field and beat the bad guys did surprise him. 

“Great! I’m Philip Coulson by the way, I teach field tactics” He said.  
“I’m Melinda May” She replied.  
“You’re the Melinda May ?” he asked surprised. “The one who Nick Fury had been trying to get into the team for as long as I can remember because there is no one better ?” he asked surprised.  
“Well I didn’t know that but I think I very much am Melinda May” she replied with a chuckle.  
“Would be great working with you then” He said with a smile “Meet you later” he added.  
“Sure” she said walking into the gym. 

He stood there outside the gym for quite a few minutes, realising that everything he had ever believed in about love and romance had changed. He had fallen in love with Melinda May, the first moment he had seen her. He realised that it was destiny in play. That she was ‘the one’. That his notion that love at first sight doesn’t happen, had turned out to be wrong. Rubbing the back of his neck with a smile on his face he said “You’re screwed up Coulson” and smiling to himself, not realising that people were looking at him weirdly noticing the way he was blushing he walked through the corridors back to his office. 

That had happened around 6 months ago, He was now at the airport, waiting in the queue to board to his flight to Boston. He had told Melinda that he liked her, more than as just a friend a few months into their friendship, but still she left him. She had been engaged to a guy in Boston, a guy she had been with since she was a teenager, a guy who was her friend since kindergarten days and later went on to become her boyfriend and then fiance.A guy whose parents had done a lot for her,especially when her own never really had cared for her and rarely spent time with her and she told him that she owed way too much them.  
She said that it was almost as if she and Daemon were destined to be together, and so were.  
He hadn't given up though, he had tried to win her heart, to see if he could change her mind, make her fall in love, he acted as a great friend, helped her choose clothes for her dates, offered to finish of the paperwork for her when she had to go be with Daemon, had even taught her how to dance because she felt she was bad at that. It was at that time he realised she felt about him the exact same way he did. He had seen the way she looked at him, it was full of affection but one that wasn't limited to friendship, he knew she that she was in love with him as well but wasn't ready to admit, only afraid to spoil everything they had, and with the guilt of cheating on Daemon and his parents but still he tried unsuccessfully. 

Now finally after giving up and realising that Melinda might not be his, he had left the hotel in which they had stayed in Italy for their mission, without letting anyone know, to board a flight to Boston, where he would take a break, and return back a little time later. Melinda was going to get married in a month, and even though he smiled and had congratulated her, he wasn't ready to see that happen. 

A sudden voice that he heard over the speakers in the airport caught his voice.  
“Melinda May, passenger on flight no. 2413 To Boston, you are requested to come in at the check in counter, Mr. Daemon is waiting for you” 

‘Melinda was going to Boston on the same flight as his ? but she was supposed to stay a few more days in Italy as far as he remembered because Daemon was going to join her there,he should've joined here there yesterday evening itself, and when she hadn’t come to the mission success party his team had held, he thought Daemon might've come, then what was she doing in the airport and why was Daemon looking for her ?’ He got worried on listening to the announcement and wanted to go to the counter once to see Melinda for himself to make sure she was fine. 

Suddenly breaking the queue, carrying his bag with him, he ran towards the check in counter. He ran over there to reach at the same time Melinda did and without realising they once again bumped into each other. “Can’t you see where you’re walking ?” she said without looking up, and was surprised as she lifted her head “Phil ?” she said, surprise clearly in her voice.  
“Melinda ..” He replied, it seemed like Deja vu, he was unable to say anything, his voice seemed to have gone, he didn’t know what to say, she looked as lovely as she did that day, and like that moment, the opinion she would have about him seemed to be the most important thing for him. 

“Mels” they heard Daemon’s voice and Melinda suddenly stood up and so did Phil. 

“Mels I’m so sorry I couldn’t come here yesterday evening, I knew you were waiting for me but I couldn’t come and ..” He stopped talking when he realised that Melinda and Phil seemed to be least interested in listening to him as they were busy staring at each other. 

“You left” Melinda said to looking at Phil, a silent quiver in her voice as she said that.  
“I had to, I didn’t want to be the third wheel here” he said.  
“You didn’t say anything before leaving” she replied.  
“Didn’t wanna disturb you” he replied indicating towards Daeomon with his eyes and a sad smile on his face.  
She nodded her head and gave a sad smile as well “Well we’ll be meeting soon right ? You’ll be coming won’t you ?” she asked, curious to know his answer. 

He nodded his head sadly and turned to leave. He suddenly stopped to turn back and said “You know what Melinda ?” she looked up at him surprised.  
“I think I won’t be coming to your wedding, because I can’t” he said. “I love you, I know this the worst possible moment to say that but I have to, I love you, I have loved you since that day I bumped into you at the library, and I will love you always, meeting you was my destiny and it’s the best thing to have ever happened to me.” 

He looked at Daemon and said “You’re one lucky guy, all the best” He smiled and patted on Daemon’s shoulder and left.

“Mels, you’re ok?” Daemon asked her covering waist with his arm from the side and pulling her close to himself. He glanced at Melinda who had tears filled in her eyes. She stared into the empty space where Phil had been walking a few moments ago, he realised it was a lost battle, there was no possibility in the future where he would win Melinda. 

“He loves me” she said. Her voice giving up on her emotions. Tears choking up her throat. “He loves me Daemon” she said looking up at him, a smile bursting on her tears streaked face and a sudden brightness in her eyes. 

“He does” Daemon replied. He had realised Melinda was in love with Phil, the moment he had arrived in the hotel in Italy only to see Melinda at the reception asking about when Phil had left, and without even acknowledging Daemon’s presence had left for the airport. 

“but the question here is, do you ?” Daemon asked her.  
“Huh ?” she looked at him confused.  
“I said the question here is do you love him ?” he asked. 

After a moment of thought she replied with a huge smile on her face “I do” nodding her head “I do” she said. 

“Then you better go catch him before he leaves” Daemon said.  
She gave Daemon a tight hug and said “Thank you and I’m sorry”  
Daemon replied “Hey c’mon you’ll always be my friend first, nothing matters to me more that your happiness, now go” 

Wiping the tears off her face she ran back towards the boarding gate but was stopped at the last moment. 

“Sorry ma’am but boarding is closed, the flight is ready for take off” A guard said.  
“Please, please I have to go and board the flight, the guy I love is in there and I have to tell him I love him back”  
“I’m sorry ma’am but ..”  
“Please please do something” she said.  
One of the women at the gate asked “Do you have a ticket ?”  
She replied “Yes yes I do, here you go”  
The woman took the ticket from her hand and quickly checked her in.  
She contacted the pilot immediately and told him about the situation. 

She turned back and nodded at the guard and he immediately had the doors open. Holding her luggage in one hand she rushed out towards the plane.  
The guard looked back at the woman who smiled and said “We Italians are romantics at heart” He smiled back at that. 

Melinda quickly boarded the flight, whose door was shut immediately as she entered. Everyone in the flight was looking at her, everyone quite obvious about what must be happening seeing her eyes searching for someone desperately. 

She looked around to finally catch the glimpse of the one person she had done this for sitting on a seat, head resting back and eyes closed. She broke into a smile, the person sitting beside Phil noticing this nudged him and told him to look behind. 

He looked up to see Melinda, his Melinda, standing there looking at him, tears in eyes but a huge smile on her face. He got up from his seat and smiling walked up to her.  
As soon as he reached Melinda, he looped an arm around her waist pulling her closer, he looked into her eyes and then looked at her lips and back at her eyes again, asking for permission, asking for clarification that what was happening was exactly what he thought was. When she gave him a smile, he got his answer and leaned down to capture her lips in a soft yet passionate kiss, a kiss that he had waited for since the moment he had seen her in the library. 

“I love you too” she said softly as they broke the kiss.  
The pilot’s voice over the speakers asking everyone to get ready for takeoff broke them from the moment and they heard everyone around them clapping and cheering.  
“We should go sit” he said.  
She nodded her head. The passenger who had been sitting beside Phil walked up to her and said “You can take my seat ma’am” with a smile.  
“Thank you” Phil replied. Entangling his fingers with Melinda’s they walked up to their seats.  
Phil realised that whether or not destiny chose ‘the one’ for you, you soulmate’s name was definitely written in the stars, and his was Melinda.


End file.
